


you're a positive motivating force (within my life)

by tomoonandback



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Baby Louis, Because I can, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Infantilism, Louis is 5 feet tall here, M/M, No Smut, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Weird, Wow, hurt baby, i actually didn't expect this turn out this long, kinda mentions of feminization, this seriously turned out better than I thought, tiny but of dirty talk, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoonandback/pseuds/tomoonandback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just an average day in Louis and Harry's life when something as small as going to the mall for shopping turns out a complete disaster.</p><p>or</p><p>where Harry doesn't buy Louis what he wants and things get pretty serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a positive motivating force (within my life)

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is super tiny in this fic bc it makes more sense to me like that. he's still curvy though  
> Also I'm taking prompts so feel free to leave comments love ya

"Daddy, c'mon. Wakey wakey!" Louis furiously pats on Harry's naked shoulder.

"Mhmm." Harry hums in response but doesn't budge.

"Daddy get up or I'll hurt you!" the boy giggles.

"Lou, jus' lemme..." the curly man just nuzzles his head further into his pillow.

"Okay, you asked for it, Daddy! Your punishment is coming. I'm going to squish you in pieces," Louis gets up and puts his left foot on Harry's back, along with the other. "Mwahahaha. Look at him, he's begging me to stop!" Louis laughs like a villain but then notices that Harry didn't even react to that.

Maybe it's because Louis is 5 feet tall and weighs about 90 pounds, or maybe Harry's just trying hard not to show his pain like the manly man he is. Louis chooses second.

"Daddyyyy," Louis whines bouncing on his feet still standing on Harry.

"Wha- wait dat feels nice," Harry mumbles with his sleepy tone, voice lower and huskier than usual.

"Daddy, 's not supposed to!" so the boy gives up and jumps on his place near Harry. "you're being complicated, Harold," he says with a fake serious tone and frowns at him.

"Whatcha want, baby? Daddy's a bit sleepy, " he turns onto his back and stretches his hands for Louis to cuddle and he doesn't hesitate doing just that.

"Daddy, 'm hungry," he mumbles into Harry's chest. 

So the man sighs and rubs his eyes, ready to get up and make his baby a breakfast.

When he stands up Louis is faced to his crotch covered in his Calvin Klein boxers, with a really fucking big bulge and he starts drooling.  
   
When he doesn't waste time to get his hands on it and starts stroking, Harry's breath hitches.

"Daddy, your Pretty McPrettyton is all stiffy," he giggles but is too carried away by Harry's 9 inches.

"Louis, stop calling my dick that! Even if it had a name it would be something like Buck CrumpleCastle. Now don't be naughty and stop touching it, it'll go away itself,"

"But it's like so pretty-" that's when Harry lifts Louis up bending him over their king sized bed which the boy always has trouble getting on because it is so big. Or it's just because Louis is a tiny bean sprout which he sometimes refuses to believe.

"I bet you'd look prettier with it deep inside your thick ass, wouldn't you? Fucking yourself on it, getting all messy with your come. Fuck, do you even know how hot you look bouncing on my cock? Such a needy slut. Shit, always makes me wanna wreck you. That's exactly what I'll do. Not now though, you don't deserve it" he suckles on his sweet spot right below his ear.

"Daaamn Harold, do you kiss yo momma with that mouth?" Louis plays cool even though his dick visibly hardens.

"You're unbelievable," Harry snorts and gives Louis' bum a smack before storming out of the room ignoring his boner.

-

Louis comes into the kitchen right after him sitting on his big boy chair because he uses his baby girl chair only on special occasions.

"What do you want to do today, baby?" Harry asks while flipping the beautifully smelling pancakes with a spatula.

"Maybe we can go to the mall?" Louis asks hopefully. "it's been ages since we've been there, daddy, please!" 

"Alright, mall then. But no acting up like last time, understood?" Harry uses his daddy voice and Louis vigorously nods.

"Thank you. Brekkie now?" the man hums in response and places his baby's pancakes on a blue plate for kids with rockets on it.

He quickly makes himself an omelet with tomatoes and cheese and sits down near Louis, pouring them both some orange juice.

Harry's quick to notice that Louis has a ton of chocolate syrup over his breakfast, way more than he knows he would let him.

"Louis..." Harry sighs and the boy just smears some of the syrup on his fingers and starts suckling on them. "you know it's not good for you. And you also know that Doctor told me to reduce the amount of sugar in your diet."

"Doctors are silly. Chocolate makes me happy, not sick." he declares and puts a bit of the pancake in his mouth with a spoon (he doesn't get along really well with other utensils).

Harry just shakes his head with a fond look on his face.

 

-

They're already in the mall and shopping, when Louis sees a shirt on a mannequin.

"Daddy, look how pretty! Daddy, oh my god, can i have it? Please? Pretty please?" he bounces on his feet looking up at his man with puppy eyes.

"Lou, you already have a shirt like this and I bought you another one just now. You'll live," Harry says after looking up the brand. He is definitely not buying this shirt for three grand when he already bought him one for two thousand from Burberry.

"Daddy, it's special, look at it! It's so pretty," Louis whines.

"Louis, I already told you my answer. No." he says a little bit firmer this time. 

"But... I just-" he hiccups looking up at the older man.

"Shut it. We're going home right at this moment if you don't stop being a brat."

"Okay. Just... Whatever. Sorry" The boy starts to tear up a bit after Harry rejects him and goes away not waiting for Louis nor willing to hear his apologies.

Harry always holds his hand, even when he's being bad. He's supposed to hold his hand, it's not right when he doesn't. It's not safe.

He must be really mad. Louis made him like this. So he hurried after him, desperately clinging to his free hand since the other was busy holding bags.

Harry doesn't really react at that. Doesn't squeeze Louis' little palm like he always does. 

Lou just looks up at him hoping he would notice him. Scold him for being a brat, tell him he's a bad boy or punish him when they get to the car. Anything, but Harry just doesn't. It's as if Louis isn't even there.

"Daddy?" he calls, expecting a 'yes, baby' in response.

Harry just keeps going so Louis decides it's better not to bother him.

He removes his hand and looks down, a hurt look on his face.

Daddy's really mad.

He's a bad baby. Just worthless, ungrateful and lazy. He does nothing and wants Harry to get him anything he pleases. Fucking disgusting.

He doesn't notice when tears start running down his cheeks and just keeps going after Harry.

Louis gets into the car next to him but doesn't look his way when they're driving off the parking lot. He looks up at the window with quiet sobs hoping he's not annoying his daddy.

He feels bad and feels like he's smaller than his usual self.

That happens sometimes.

At days when Louis is a big boy Harry lets him eat himself or take quick showers and have blue teddy pyjamas and even lets him playfully call him Harry. He's still his baby then though.

At days when he's a little baby girl, Louis dresses in pretty pink lace panties and has little crop tops saying 'daddy's little girl' and cute knee socks. Harry also washes him in a warm bubbly bath and takes Louis' pacifier from the nightstand so he has something to suck on. He also feeds him and babies him and basically Louis is his Princess.

The boy whimpers at the thought of Harry taking care of him.

"Daddy... need you" he whispers hoping daddy would hear.

"You're not getting anything from me tonight, Louis. I'm sick of your attitude," Lou cries out at that but is quick to shut his mouth so daddy doesn't have to listen to his ugly cries.

He's breathing hard when Harry gets out of the car and doesn't take the bags or anything, just goes straight to the house.

He forgets Louis too.

Louis is a baby. Doing things like undoing the belt or getting out of Harry's big ass Range Rover is hard. His vision is blurred and his little legs are too short so he stumbles and falls on the ground crying even harder.

The boy enters their home almost choking trying to be quiet because he doesn't want Harry to get annoyed with his constant crying. It's already 10 pm. He assumes Daddy will not be glad to see him so instead of going to their bedroom he scurries to the guest room.

Harry hears all of that and he starts pitying him for a second but decides he will talk to him tomorrow.

I am arrogant and self-centered, i deserve to be ignored, Louis thinks.

He just cries and cries, hiding his face. Some part of him hopes Harry will come and tell him he's forgiven, but some doesn't really think he deserves it.

It's about an hour later when Louis is out of tears and sees that he has a huge piece of broken glass sticking out of his hand with blood stains everywhere. Lou doesn't care so he just removes it, his mind not even registering the pain due to his emotional condition.

He falls asleep quietly sobbing and empty inside.

12:17 am has never felt so lonely.

-

it's about two in the morning when Harry gives up.

He can't fall asleep without a small figure that is his baby cuddled to his side. He can't fall asleep without singing someone a lullaby and starts thinking he needs it even more than Louis.

Also he feels bad for leaving him like that, but he's most likely sleeping calmly like a princess he is.

Harry gets up and goes downstairs, opening the door to the guest room. His eyes go wide when he sees Louis and the carpet all covered in blood. 

"Louis? Baby? Jesus Christ, are you alright? What happened? Fuck," Louis whimpers, deep in his sleep.

"Daddy... daddy," he says like its the only thing that's on his mind. Maybe it's true.

"I'm here, baby. Right there, now, c'mon, let's get you to the bathroom I have to see if you're hurt." Harry lifts him up and almost runs because damn, who knows what happened when he was acting like an immature prick and ignoring his baby.

"Daddy-" Louis whimpers again hands clenching to his shirt but hissing when his injured skin makes contact with the rough material.

Harry quickly sets him down and wipes the blood off his hand and then clears the cut off the little pieces of glass, sprays some antiseptic on which has Louis screaming in pain and wraps bandage over it.

Louis doesn't open his eyes but when he realizes it's Daddy touching him, the boy tries to scoot closer, still afraid of being rejected.

"All done, baby. Can you look at me now?" Louis looks up and his eyes immediately start to water up when he remembers what happened just a few hours ago. He fears of Harry being mad again, "no, no. It's okay, just me. What happened, can you tell me?" he tugs Louis closer to him, the boy still hesitant.

"I- I'm... I just wanted t-to get o-out of t-the car, p-please don't be mad at m-me. I won't be b-bad, please don't, I know I don't deserve it just... just- d-do you still love me? It's o-okay if you don't want to have me anymore, I'm just sorry. I wanted to tell you tomorrow but you didn't want me so I didn't w-want to bother you so you won't be mad again. I don't like it when you're mad." he's crying out loud now rambling pathetically.

Harry's heart breaks at his little's words. He picks him up and hugs him tight.

"Shh, baby girl, of course I'm not mad at you. You're my best baby, right?" the man coats his face with sloppy kisses. "I can't just not have you. Can't even fall sleep without you, need my baby close to me. Always so good for me, I'm so lucky." 

Louis furiously shakes his hand pushing him with his healthy hand.

"I-I don't want to make you mad. I always make you mad, I'm ungrateful and spoiled, I don't deserve you. You didn't even want to have me yesterday, that's how mad I make you. I want you happy. I'm sorry, I'll just leave I guess," he chokes out and tries to stand up, but Harry tugs him down, wrapping his long hands around Louis' tiny waist.

"Don't go, please, don't go. I acted like a prick yesterday, I should never ignore you, no matter how mad I am. It's my fault, not yours. You're not ungrateful or spoiled, okay? You give me so much more than I do. So much. You always take care of me and make me feel loved and needed. You're such a blessing to me and to this world and I'm the worst because I made you feel like you're less than that. I'm not letting you go, you're staying so I can make up for my mistakes. My best baby, make Daddy so happy," He wipes away Louis' tears with his thumbs and holds him close.

Louis just cries more and clings to him like the baby he is.

"Don't leave me like t-that. It doesn't feel good, Daddy, I didn't like it one bit. I'm sorry just don't do that. You can punish me just- just..." he doesn't get to finish before Harry shushes him.

"I will never leave you, baby girl. Never, I'm sorry. You're so precious I was a fool to leave you like that, wasn't I? Always such a good baby for Daddy, so lucky to have you. Never gonna leave you again, okay? I'm sorry," he kisses it all away and rubs Louis' back and the boys breathing steadies.

"Sweepy, Daddy." he wraps his little hands around Harry's neck and waits till they're settled in their bed.

Harry puts a paci in his mouth and gives him lots of kisses.

"Don't weave me, Dada" he mumbles around the paci.

"Never," Harry places one last kiss to his forehead and they drift off to sleep in each other's arms after an incredibly long day.


End file.
